Ichinose Miyabi
Ichinose Miyabi (一ノ瀬 みやび Ichinose Miyabi) is the main character of Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure. She is a girl who is always kind to everyone and is in th archery club. Her alter ego is Cure Merry (キュア メリー Kyua Merī). Appearance Miyabi has long dark pink that she lets hang over her shoulders. She has magenta eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a pale pink cardigan with a white blouse underneath, a brown belt with a gold buckle over her jean skirt, white thigh-length stocking and pale pink flats. Her summer outfit consists of a pink shirt with off the shoulder sleeves with a magenta heart print on the bottom right hand corner of her shirt, knee-length jeans and pink flats. As Cure Merry, her hair grows longer and is secured into a high ponytail by a magenta bow with a gold brooch in the middle and turns pink. Her eyes are pink. She wears magenta heart earrings and a magenta chocker. Her outfit consists of a short light pink cape around her shoulders with white ruffles around the edges which is secured by a magenta bow and a golden brooch. Her skirt is pink and has two ruffles with a pale pink frill underneath. Her gloves are magenta and come up to her elbows and are made out of satin. Her boots are thigh-length and are white with a pale pink folds at the top. Personality Miyabi is a second year student at Watanabe Middle School and is in the same class as Sachiko. She is lively and kind to everyone and is very smart. She falls for every single joke that her childhood friend, Ueda Akio, makes and has a tiny bit of a crush on him. She is very good at archery, and has lived with her mother since she was really little and has never known or seen her father. She is also opstimistic and when she is upset, she usually eats a lot of sweets, not even caring if she gets fat. She is also very quiet. When she became Cure Merry, she kept her mouth closed to her friends and lived her days like she had never became a superhero. She also asks Sachiko and Remi lots of questions about how to fight and why she was chosen to fight with them when they could have picked a stronger girl than her. She seems to also have a love for reading. Miyabi likes to read before she goes to bed or read when she wakes up before having to get ready for school. When she finds out that Remi loves reading as well, she creates the reading club, where you can sit back and relax while reading your favourite books. After she becomes a Cure, she starts borrowing books and DVDs of superheros and observing how they fight in battles so she can become stronger. History Miyabi was just having a normal day eating ice-cream with her best friend, Ueda Akio, when a girl around her age walked up to her and asked if she would become a Pretty Cure with her. Miyabi says no to her question and gets up and walks away, with Akio staring at the girl wierdly and running to catch up with Miyabi. The next morning, when Miyabi is happily reading a book about romance, the same girl appears in her bedroom and aks her the same question again. Miyabi groans and runs down stairs to have breakfast and to find Akio. She is walking to Akio's place when she sees the same girl following behind her and talking to a pink and white cat. Miyabi stops and the girl bumps into her. Miyabi asks the girl nicely to stop stalking her, but the girl says she won't because she needs her help fighting bad guys. Miyabi sighs and says why she picked her and the girl said because she knows she is really strong and is suitable to be her partner. The girl introduces herself as Cure Happiness but the cat says thats her superhero name and that her actual name is Ayase Sachiko. The cat introduces itself as Saint and gives Miyabi a golden brooch and a phone-like device. Just as Miyabi is admiring the two items, a Yasha appears and attacks Sachiko, who transforms into Cure Happiness. Cure Happiness tells Miyabi to either hide or transform and Miyabi hides herself behind a bush. She watches Sachiko fight the Yasha and asks Saint why she needs a partner since she looks so strong but as Saint is about to answer, Sachiko is hit from behind and smashes into a nearby abandoned building. The Yasha turns around and sees Miyabi hiding and starts walking towards her. Miyabi starts strumbling and see Cure Happiness crawling out of the reck. Miyabi grabs the brooch and shouts out "Pretty Cure Sparkling Power!" ''which transforms her into Cure Happiness's partner, Cure Merry. Relationships 'Ayase Sachiko' - Sachiko is Miyabi's Pretty Cure partner. They get along well together and have never had a fight. Sachiko uses her PrePhone to find out if a Yasha is around and helps Miyabi with a lot of things. 'Matsumoto Remi' - Remi is both Miyabi and Sachiko's mentor. She is a Pretty Cure from Delightful Kingdom and had known Sachiko since she was five. She trains the two girls to get up to her level of fighting. 'Saint' - Saint is Miyabi and Sachiko's mascot partner. She calls Remi secretly in Episode 6 to help the two girls get stronger at fighting and to help battle Sorrow. 'Ueda Akio' - Akio is Miyabi's best friend. He never lets Miyabi down and buys everything for her. He likes to joke around with her and has a crush on her. 'Ichinose Maria' - Maria is Miyabi's mother. She is very protective of Miyabi and loves her very much. Everytime her husband is mentioned, she changes the subject quickly her usually breaks down crying. Cure Merry '"The world that is full of joy! Cure Merry!"' "喜びに満ちている世界！キュアメリー！" ''"Yorokobi ni michite iru sekai! Kyua Merī!" Cure Merry (キュアメリー Kyua Merī) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Ichinose Miyabi. Cure Merry has the power of healing and joy. She summons angel wings on her back to help her fly and use a bow and arrow to attack her enemy. Her basic attack is Healing Shower. In Episode 18, she gets a power up, where she uses her bow and arrow, Joyful Bow, to use her power-up attack, Healing Surprise. Along with the other Cures, Cure Merry can use the attack, Christmas Quartet Blast, which first appeared in Episode 27. In Episode 40, Cure Merry and the Cures receive a new power that allows them to use the powerful attack Golden Christmas Quartet Explosion. Transformation The Lovely Brooch opens and Miyabi presses the rainbow button. She than holds the brooch up in the air and shouts out "Pretty Cure Sparkling Power!". First up, her shoulder cape appears, followed by her dress, gloves and boots. Her hair and eyes turns pink while her hair is secured into a high ponytail by the magenta bow. Her earrings and chocker appear last. She flys down from the sky and shouts out her introduction than does her final pose. Miracle Cure Merry "The world that is full of laughter and happiness! Miracle Cure Merry!" "笑いと幸せに満ちている世界！ミラクルキュアメリー！" "Warai to shiawase ni michite iru sekai! Mirakuru Kyua Merī!" Miracle Cure Merry (ミラクルキュアメリー Mirakuru Kyua Merī) is the ultimate form of Cure Merry that she achieved using the power of the Joyful Miracle Lights. This form appears in the movie and near the end of the season. Attacks Healing Shower - Healing Surprise - Etymology Ichinose (一ノ瀬) - Ichi (一) means position while No (ノ) means "of" and Se (瀬) means "current". Together it means "Position of Current". Miyabi (みやび) - Miyabi (雅) means "graceful". Songs Miyabi's voice actor, Rumi Ōkubo, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ayane Sakura, who voices Ayase Sachiko, Houko Kuwashima who voices Matsumoto Remi, and Nana Mizuki who voices Cure Heroine. * New Destination * Flying Colours Duets * Golden Sled (Along with Ayane Sakura and Houko Kuwashima) * Merry Christmas (Along with Ayane Sakura, Houko Kuwashima and Nana Mizuki) * Jikan ni tanoshī (Along with Ayane Sakura) Trivia * Miyabi is the first girl to be the only Cure from Earth. * She is the first lead Cure to represent the power of healing and joy. * She is the third lead Cure to be smart. The first two were Hanasaki Tsubomi and Aida Mana. * She is the second lead Cure to love reading. The first was Hoshizora Miyuki. Category:Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure Category:Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:CureKanade Category:CureKanade's New Characters